disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Peter Pan 3: Hook's Revenge
Jane is now grown up and married she tells stories of Peter Pans Adventures in Neverland to her daughter Margret and other two sons Jim and Tommy with her dog Nana 3 but later that night she and her husband Tom go on a date and Peter Pan and Tinkerbell return to the nursery window and they take Margaret Jim and Tommy off to neverland but Tinkerbell again receives jealous from once with Wendy and Jane they reach neverland and Captain Hook and his crew have escaped the hungry octopus but have another plan they rebuild they new and improve ship and head out to sea he once again uses his telescope to locate Peter he sees him in the clouds but in the waves is a giant man eating shark that jumps out and attacks Peter and the children but Peter with the brain outwits the hungry Shark but sees Hook again and has another duel Hook slashes at Pan with his sword but misses and falls into the Sharks vicouis jaws thus making the Shark his third nemesis chases him in the water he tries to climb back aboard the ship but the Shark pulls him under the waves but Smee hits the Shark with the oar and saves Hook and the Shark eats an according which causes it give to Hook another warning when the enemy is near by meanwhile Peter takes the new children around neverland including Skullrock where he once faced Hook and took Jane to and the Mermaid Lagoon the Mermaids are found of Jim and Tommy but are a little jealous of Margret like they were with Wendy and Jane they than try to slap Margret with their fins but Margret is rescued by Peter with her brothers he next takes them to the indain camp to meet Tigerlily and the Cheif who have returned but the Sqaw sees Margret and orders her to gather firewood like she did once to Wendy but instead they leave the camp to Hangsmen Tree to meet the Lost Boys who are found of the new children who remind them alot of Wendy John and Michael meanwhile back at the pirate ship the Shark is searching for Captain Hook while the according inside him plays after hearing his voice he swims towards the ship Mr Smee is next giving Hook a nice soathing hair cut to ease Pan off his mind but they both hear the according sound Hook sees the sharks dorsel fin above the water and remembers when the Crocodile ate the clock and the Octopus used his suckers to make popping noises the Shark rises above the waves licking his lips for Hook Hook screams and Smee shoos the Shark away and Hook has a differant plan to kill Peter he sends Smee out to fetch Margret which he does at hangsmen tree Peter the Lostboys Jim and Tommy are having a feast and Tinkerbell is not comfortable wirh Margret staying with them so she flies off into the woods aimlesly and Margret who is lost in the woods sits by a fire seeing owls deer and possums but Mr Smee finds her and takes her to Hooks ship and Hook tells Margret of a way to make Peter understand her much better by telling him of his sensative side after revealing it Hook locks Margret in the celler and rounds up his crew for the third time they search the island afterwards he captures Jim Tommy and the Lost Boys and leave a posionous drink for Peter at the ship he is about to make the children walk the plank and be eaten alive by the Shark who he summons that swims towards the ship ready to devour the children meanwhile back at hangmens tree Peter is about to drink the posion but Tinkerbell saves him by drinking it instead but that only poisions Tinkerbell once again but Peter is able to bring her back by clapping which does and they set off to rescue the rest once they reach the ship Peter and Hook have another duel Jim and Tommy and the Lost Boys are free once more and they fight the pirates and Tinkerbell sets to free Margret but Smee tries to stop her but again Tinkerbell trips Mr Smee who falls into the boat and the other pirates are tossed overboard for the third time and Hook claws Peter with his hook through out the years he has made quit a fool of him and will not this time so he battles him once more but Peter flies around and Tinkerbell sprinkles her pixie dust on Hook and Peter catches Hook and throw him out of the air and into the Sharks mouth Hook for third time tries to make another escape the Shark chases Hook around the sea trying to snatch him up he tears his jacket and shoes off and bites off his leg and chases him away from neverland and Smee and other pirates follow them toward the horizon and Peter is the ship captain for the second time Tinkerbell sprinkles pixie dust on the ship making it fly for the second time leaving neverland and back to london returning Margret Jim and Tommy home and Jane and Tom return home and see Jim and Tommy in bed and Jane Margret Tom and Nana 3 look out at the sky the end Category:Disney Sequel